united_states_government_simulationfandomcom-20200213-history
Timofei Dnoekri
Timofei Dnoekri (June 15th, 1970 - June 11th, 2030), was a Russian born American General, Politician, Senator and was the Secretary of Defense from August 28th, 2025 to September 30th, 2027. Early Life Childhood Timofei Dnoekri was born on June 15th 1970 in New York City, New York to Igor Dnoekri (1960-1992) and Jennifer Dnoekri (née Davidson; 1970-Present). Dnoekri his father was a double agent in the KGB for the CIA nd a prominent member of the CPSU for his cover and his mother was an American diplomat working at the consulate in Saint Petersburg when they moved to Russia. His father was involved with the August Coup and was assassinated by Gorbachev supporters a year later. This is when Dnoekri his mother decided to move to Austin with him, along with a few relatives and family members. They lived in Austin, Texas first, with Jennifer's familiy but quickly moved back to New York City. Here he went to elementary and middle school but was never bullied with his heritage, mainly because he was a skilled Judoka, practicing the sport since he was 4 years old. In high school, he got involved in multiple extracurriculars, most notably; the Teen Age Rupublicans, Model United Nations, Student Government, School Journalism, Athletics (Football, Lacrosse, Basketball and Baseball) and Junior ROTC which influenced him to apply to West Point even though he was offered numerous full scholarships for his athletics. Education Dnoekri was admitted to the United States Military Academy at West Point, NY and graduated maxima cum laude with a double major (Bachelor of Science) in Political Science and Economics. He participated in athletics at West Point. He was a member of the Army Black Knights Football, Lacrosse and Basketball team and a member of the Judo Club. He was admitted to Yale University in New Haven, Connecticut and studied Law (Juris Doctorate) and International Relations (Master of Science), graduating maxima cum laude again. He was a member of the Yale Political Union, the Elizabethan Club and the Skull and Bones. He finished his academic career with a dual degree in Business Administration (MBA) and Public Administration (MPA) at the Wharton School of the University of Pennsylvania. He was very involved in his cohort and a member of Penn International Impact Consulting (PIIC), the Wharton Business Law Association (WBLA), the Wharton Hedge Fund Club (WHFC) and the Wharton Management Club. He also assisted the university by serving on the Wharton Alumni Relations Council (WARC), the Wharton Council and as a Wharton Ambassador. Career Military and Law Enforcement Dnoekri is a four-star General, Secretary of the Army and former Director of the Army National Guard. Because he is a West Point graduate, he was not required to follow ROTC or OCS. Before being appointed as Director of the ARNG, he served in the Infantry (IN), in the 101st Airborne Division, 1st Battalion, 327th Infantry Regiment as a First Lieutenant and Captain, in the Special Forces (SF), in the 3rd Special Forces Group, 1st Battalion as a Major, in the Military Intelligence Corps (MI) in the 201st Expeditionary Military Intelligence Brigade, 502nd military intelligence Battalion as a Lieutenant Colonel and Colonel and in the Military Police Corps (MP), in the 16th Military Police Brigade, 503rd Military Police Battalion Airborne as a Colonel. After this, he refrained from active combat and served in the Finance Corps (FI), in the 18th Financial Management Support Center, 24th Financial Management Company as Brigadier General and in the Judge Advocate General's Corps as the 41st Judge Advocate General of the Army (TJAG) (Lieutenant General). All this experience in the Army made him the prime candidate to take over the directorate of the Army National Guard. After his tenure as the director, he was tapped as Secretary of the Army and as Secretary of Defense. He was involved wth the Song Riots, the death of Mohammad Ikram and the Cairo Hostage Crisis, being a member of the top brass and one of the few who have not been critisized for their actions. The neutralization of Mohamed Badie was his order. In addition to his service in the US Army, he is a member of the Constitutional Militia. He is also an agent of the CIA, where he is an analyzer for foreign intelligence, an agent of the FBI, where he serves as advisor in the finance, counter-intelligence and international operations divisions, and formerly a member of the NYPD, where he served as the deputy commissioner of legal matters and the chief of counter-terrorism, detectives and intelligence. He resigned from the military and law enforcement after his assasination attempt. Politics Dnoekri is politically involved. His career started when he served as a council member for the 1st district of the New York City Council as a Republican (2010-2014). He continued as a New York Assemblyman for the 65th district of the New York Assembly for 2 terms (2014-2018) and served on the standing committees of Banks, Judiciary and Transportation. After his tenure in the Assembly, he became a State Senator, representing the 26th Senate district (2018-2024), serving as the temporary president and majority leader. He served on the standing committees of Banks, Finance and Transportation, also serving as the Chairperson for the first. He did not fully serve his third term because he was elected to the House of Representatives. After his period in the state and local government, he became a junior congressman in the House of Representatives for the Northeast (New York, 10th Congressional District) and the House Third Party Leader. He also became involved with the party, becoming Deputy Party Leader. Since he won the Northeast Class B Senate election, he has served as a US Senator. He served as Secretary of Defense under President Mike Pence but resigned when President Pence died and his Vice President Harry Weiner took office. He announced his bid for President of the United States of America for the 2028 Presidential Election but dropped out andere endorsed Libertarian candidate Rand Paul because of his injuries he got during an assasination attempt among other reasons. After the resignation of Senator John Pfeiffer he became the Senior Senator tot the Northeast. He is currently serving as the Chairperson of the Second Senate Committee, which consists of Armed Services, Foreign Relations, Homeland Security and Governmental Affairs, Intelligence and Judiciary and as the President Pro Tempore of the Senate. He created 2 Republican Congressional Caucuses. The Masonic Caucus, to protect the identity and practice of freemasonry and to oppose anti-freemasonry and the Saturday (Main Street) Caucus, for the moderate/center-right republican. He chairs both. In addition to the Masonic Caucus, he founded the United Grand Lodge of the United States and serves as it's Grand Master and Historian. Executive Dnoekri wrote political and law articles on the side for his own news outlet, "Duk Network", which was owned by a Political Consulting Business and NGO (Non-Governmental Organization), "DukCorp", where he was the Chief Executive Officer. DukCorp consisted of Duk4Humanity, an NGO, Duk Hill, a lobbying firm, Duk Air, an airline, Duk Rail, a rail company, Duk Tech, a technology company and formerly Duk's Restaurants which was sold and Dnoekri Potter, a lawfirm which became independent of DukCorp. He also lobbyed in congress on behalf of the company, wrote the financial reports and represented the company in legal issues. He was also the President of the National Rifle Association with which his company DukCorp signed a partnership agreement. He decided to sell DukCorp and resign as CEO after his assasination attempt. Personal Life Family Dnoekri has a big family, but only a small part lives in the US, primarly Texas and New York. He is not married. Notable relatives include Alexei Dnoekri, Minister of agraculture of Russia, Sergei Dnoekri, Chief Justice of the Supreme Court of Russia. John Dnoekri, State Senator in New York, Anna Dnoekri, Mayor of Corpus Christi, Genevieve Davidson, Police Commissioner of the NYPD and Eric Davidson, Solicitor General of Texas. He married the Dutch Ambassador to the US, Fleur van der Vorst, and a son named François Dnoekri and a daughter named Celia Dnoekri. Religion Dnoekri's mother was a devoted Catholic and his father was an atheist. When accompanying his mother to a service one time, he took interest in the religion, regularly attending services and getting baptized. He served as an altar boy and is still religious to this day, serving as an occasional priest at his local cathedral. Sports As mentioned before, Dnoekri is athletically involved, practicing Football, Lacrosse, Basketball, Baseball and most notably, Judo, where he holds the 8th dan, joining only a handful of Judokas who have also received such status. He is a supporter of the Philadelphia Eagles, Boston Celtics and San Francisco Padres. He was also a prominent member of the International Olympic Committee, serving on the Legal Affairs and Finance Commissions, being the Chairperson of the latter. Trivia He is passionate about gun rights and actively advocates for them. This is the primary reason why he founded the subsidiary company Duk Hill and became partner and President of the National Rifle Association. Because of his relatively young age, he was popular with the younger generation and has a prominent following on social media, primarily on Twitter (@TimofeiDnoekri). He is an extraordinary musician and singer, playing the guitar and piano. He owns a collection of over 500 suits. He is a luxury car enthusiast and drives a Bentley Continental GT and a Cadillac Escalade. He is a cigar smoker. His favorites include Churchills and Presidentes. He is a member of Rotary and Freemasonry. He started in the Interact when he was 12, serving as Director of International Service, Secretary, Treasurer, President and Sargeant-at-Arms over a period of 6 years, until he was 18. He proceded to join the Rotaract at 18, serving in the same roles as he did in the Interact in addition to some District duties. He got admitted into the Rotary at 26, where he made his Freemason contacts. He has served as Treasurer, Secretary, Marshall, Junior Warden and Worshipful-Master in his local masonic lodge. He is the founder of the United Grand Lodge of the United States and serves as it's Grand Master, Marshal and Historian. Category:Representatives Category:Military Category:Law Enforcement Category:Business Category:Cabinet Category:Sports Category:Religion Category:Deceased